guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lann/Archive 2
''Noob was Lann'' Oh ok that was you, I was thinking "is that Lann?..." --Shadowcrest 21:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I forgot to sign in XD. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Smartass :) Put up a message on your userpage perhaps, with "Also " --- -- (s)talkpage 21:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::But then everyone would know my alias :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Not to mention this gets my archive 2 populated with messages :O -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And now we do anyway. Lol. Lord of all tyria 21:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: *populate* So, hows things? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::idk. I feel like moving to pvx. But I dont like how they run things over there. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Just use both 'Wikis! :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Already have accounts on all 3. This is my homepage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I don't mean the talk page >.> -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol :) Well, then why we're you considering to "move to PvX" if you're already there! (btw: Mole:) )--- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Sig Small comment: you are not allowed to use a general image in your sig, as per the "images" section of GW:SIGN. In short: you can use an image, but it is to be used ONLY for your sig and it has to redirect to your userpage, so no , but upload it to something like instead. (OK, that was quite long.) Dragnmn talk 21:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :How about that. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::It has to redirect to ur userpage or your usertalk, but I just did that for you. So its all good now --Shadowcrest 21:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::WOO! Quote to live by What do you guys think of this quote? *''"GUILD WARS IS A GIANT GAME OF ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS. THERE IS NO ONE BUILD THAT WORKS IN EVERY SITUATION."'' -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Ever heard of SUCWay? It wins PvX! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, btw: Even Tetris has more PvE content than Guild Wars Factions! <-- gg :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but tetris is so unrealistic.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Dude, have you NEVER fallen down cm by cm, fitting in a perfect grid? Phail... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Tetris is awesome I must admit. But I do enjoy Factions PvE for its scenery. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is ViperMagi a reference to Diablo II? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, It's a Freaking Reference!" ::::::: sorry, couldn't resist that one, I dunno --Shadowcrest 21:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't googled anything though >.>. I asked from experience. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::naw, it was just the perfect title for the question. I have no idea whether its a reference or not, but I think viper went to bed. So you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out --Shadowcrest 22:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yea, he is a reference to Diablo. Skin of the Vipermagi -- (Talk) ( ) 22:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Mole MOLE! This user works for GuildWiki, PvXwiki and Guild Wars Wiki Which I stole from Ereanor. --Shadowcrest 21:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :... Awesome. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Where did you find that big picture of shadow form? u know any site that have a big picture of mirrored stance too? --Cursed Angel 22:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have the image. It used to be on GuildWars.com. But they must of removed it, for now it's a broken link. I can upload the image for you if you want. Just give me what you would like it named. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::user:cursed angel mirrored stance.jpg or something --Cursed Angel 22:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Image:CursedAngel-MirroredStance.jpg Have Fun.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC)